


the child within my heart

by only_because3



Series: Nursery AU [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_because3/pseuds/only_because3
Summary: “Well,” Lexa drawls, pulling her hood over her head. “Playing in the first rain of the season is a tradition in my book.” She kisses Clarke hard and sweet before bounding down the steps, away from the respite the porch offers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, America sucks and this week has been awful. In addition to baking my sadness and fears away, I'm also trying to write them away by writing a bunch of fluff. Enjoy, loves, and be safe.

“You’ve never done this before?” Clarke shakes her head beside Lexa, her body still warm from the car heater. She watches Clarke observe the heavy rain from the porch, sees the hesitancy written all over her soft features. “Not even when you were little?”

“My mother’s a doctor too. She wouldn’t let me risk getting sick.” Clarke finds her hand, laces their fingers together easy. Lexa runs her finger along the smooth metal band on Clarke’s thumb. Clarke looks down, shadow of a smile on her face, before looking at Lexa. “Dad would build forts with me inside, make a campfire out of construction paper.”

“Well,” Lexa drawls, pulling her hood over her head. “Playing in the first rain of the season is a tradition in my book.” She kisses Clarke hard and sweet before bounding down the steps, away from the respite the porch offers. Her shoes are immediately waterlogged, the thin canvas and worn rubber of her converse the poorest excuse for rain shoes, and each step across the lawn is accompanied by a squelch. Lexa looks up at the sky, the rain coating her face, sneaking past her hood and trickling down her temples, her nose, her chin to her neck. All she can smell is wet cement. It’s different, to her anyway, than how the ground smells in summer, when sprinklers and water balloons soak the sidewalks. No, this smell right now, of empty streets and falling leaves, and crisp air mixing with the wet cement sidewalks is only ever paired with rain, the city all at once washed clean.

Lexa twirls once, arms stretched out wide, before turning to see Clarke laughing. Her girlfriend shakes her head but her eyes are shining and Lexa feels a warmth blooming within her. “Will you come play if I give you my sweater,” Lexa yells from her spot.

“What will you wear then,” Clarke calls back, voice almost drowned out by the fresh sheet of rain coming down heavy, bouncing off the cars and roofs. Lexa’s answer comes in the way she returns to Clarke, wet hoodie already half off by the time she reaches the top step. She holds it open for Clarke whose voice still carries so much mirth that Lexa finds herself laughing too. “This is already soaked!”

“Oh, come on, Doc. Live a little.” Lexa plops the hood over Clarke’s dry hair with a grin. She holds out her hand. “Care to jump in a puddle with me?”

“This is ridiculous. I have rain attire inside,” Clarke murmurs. With an overly dramatic sigh, Clarke puts her hand in Lexa’s. “One condition.” She tugs Lexa to her before she can pull them both off the porch. “Hot shower inside followed by some sort of vitamin C and cuddling. Deal?”

“I’ll throw in a massage too,” Lexa agrees, even though she knows it’s unnecessary. Without waiting for Clarke’s response, Lexa drags them from the porch causing Clarke to shriek and burrow into the sweatshirt though it offers no relief. Lexa looks over her shoulder at the sound of Clarke’s laughter. Her girlfriend already looks like a wet dog and Lexa supposes that she doesn’t look much better but it only causes Lexa to smile wider. She raises their linked hands, gives Clarke a little twirl. The blonde shakes her head, disbelief written on her features, another laugh flowing from her parted lips. Lexa squeezes her hand tighter as she stands on the edge of the curb, the gutter already clogged somewhere down the lane with leaves, water pooling in front of the house.

Lexa counts down from three and then they’re both jumping in. The water kicks up, soaking their pants, and when they stand still, the water goes clear past their ankles. Clarke grimaces, rocking on her feet for a moment before jumping back onto the curb. “I can’t believe I just did that,” Clarke laughs, shaking one foot off to the side followed by the other even though it’s pointless in the steady rainfall. Lexa is ready to thank her when Clarke drops her hand. The loss of contact is thankfully brief. Clarke wraps her arms loosely around Lexa’s shoulders, taking advantage of the little height difference the sidewalk allows to drop a kiss, then another on Lexa’s lips. She can taste Clarke’s vanilla chapstick and the cool mint of the gum she chewed earlier and the fresh raindrops that fall from the sky and the curves of Clarke’s face. She’s beyond cold, covered in goosebumps and shirt so soaked that it clings to her like a second skin, but Lexa can’t bring herself to move when Clarke is holding her like this in her favorite weather.

Clarke runs her nose along Lexa’s. “C’mon, you’re going to catch a cold. I’ll race you to the steps.” Lexa nods and much too quickly, Clarke is gone, already running towards the porch. Clarke nearly beats her too but Lexa plays dirty and, once she’s close enough, Lexa wraps an arm around Clarke’s waist, spinning her so that Lexa’s in the lead. Clarke laughs hard but slaps at Lexa’s arm. “Not fair!”

Standing on the first step, Lexa shrugs. “You didn’t say any rules,” Lexa points out and Clarke glares playfully.

“You’ll pay for that.” Lexa kisses Clarke on the way up to the door. “Still gonna pay for it,” Clarke says, hand coming down firm against Lexa’s ass as she pulls the house keys from her pocket.

\--

“I know this is your thing,” Clarke starts, watching her family with arms crossed under her chest. “But you really shouldn’t be playing in the rain when you’re pregnant.”

Lexa rolls her eyes, helping Deson into his rain boots. “Even if I catch a little cold, it won’t be the end of the world for me or the baby.”

Aden comes in from the hallway, struggling to put his rain coat on. “Mommy,” he whines, holding up the rubber mess to Clarke.

Clarke rights the hood and then pulls the arm out. She smiles down at their current youngest and holds it open for him to slide on. “If you get sick, I’m saying I told you so,” she adds.

“Fine by me.” Once both rainboots are secured on his feet, Deson stands up then holds his hand out for Lexa to take. Her stomach is still small enough that she doesn’t need any help and, at 5 Deson can’t offer much, but both women still melt a little when he does his best to help Lexa stand back up. “Thank you, sweetie.” She presses a kiss to his forehead and then pulls his hood up.

Aden starts giggling excitedly, rushing over to grab Deson’s hand. The brothers go stand at the screen door and talk excitedly about all the puddles. Clarke sighs but there’s a fond smile pulling at her lips. Taking Lexa’s rain coat from the hook, she holds it open for her wife just like she did for their son. “Twenty minutes at the absolute max.”

“Yes, dear.” Lexa starts buttoning up her rain jacket but Clarke bats her hands away, taking over the task. The coat is tight around the curve of her stomach and they both know it probably won’t last Lexa the wet season. “I’ll need a new one.”

“Soon.” Clarke leaves a kiss near Lexa’s ear, palms her belly. “Keep our girl and boys safe. I’ll start the hot chocolate.”

Lexa turns and catches Clarke’s lips. “Always.” The boys rattle the screen door and then Aden’s shouting about a squirrel. “Okay, boys! Let’s go jump in some puddles!”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ idontneedtobeforgiven
> 
> Anon from tumblr, I didn't forget you wanting Wells! I'm working on another oneshot too but it's not as happy as I'd like and I think we could use some fluff now.


End file.
